Conventionally, a plurality of caster devices are mounted at bottom of a piece of furniture, such as bottom of a chair, for enabling rolling movement of the piece of furniture. For convenience's sake, in an office setting, the chair is able to move via the rolling movement whether or not the chair is supporting a load. However, with an implementation of a brake mechanism on the caster devices, the chair is able to remain stationary and be restricted from the rolling movement when the chair is supporting a load.